Rules Broken
by Mortimer S
Summary: Oneshot. The aftermath of Grell's insubordination during the Jack-the-Ripper incident, where he must face further consequences. But shinigami had never much cared for human lives, only broken rules.


A/N: This is my first oneshot. It's weird and possibly very bad, and I have arbitrarily decided that Grell is from Germany because of his name. Also, the tense changes are intentional. If you have reviewed anonymously, reply will be added at the end. That is all.

* * *

><p>He could not have wished for a greater color to greet him; like blood it was spattered upon the walls and mistily in the air such that no words could reach it. If he could laugh it would be done, giddily. Like "Ha!" A piercing note reflecting from Will's spectacles, and not the hedge clipper clutched so tightly as life, so as to deter its escape.<p>

"Your servant…" Grell began, eyes fluttering. Locks of that color streamed around him, though the rest had been stripped from him for the truth: most despicable. Drab like crushed dust when all he wishes to see is spilt wine like Sebastian's catching eyes.

"Extraneous. Ha!" The spear returned to Grell, striking him there; afflicting him in the chest with no gratitude. How dare he! Not to a lady, never to a lady. Will—Grell could not muster the outrage as it sparked up and died as quickly in his heart. Sebastian was such a gentleman, the Devil, so different. "Violation of rule three line six, rule seven line two, rule twenty-nine line _four_…"

He couldn't bear the feeling. "But Will,"

"Silence! Despicable…"

His glance flittered about, denying. Fingers longed to become claws. Anything so as not to see the deception behind those spectacles. They are so _grell_, behind them, _funkelnde gr__üne Augen__.._So bright and green, like envy or death. How does he dare... Grell clenched his hands into fists and worried at his sleeves. The color gray. It wasn't nearly _Grell_ enough for him, just sickening _grau_, too bad for all the letters. It dripped like tar; distasteful, utterly. But surely such was the idea. It was punishment time, after all.

"…as punishment, you will be put on a trainee scythe again and _two_ black marks will be…" Will's voice tinkled sharply, angrily, like so many swinging bells buffeted by a strong wind. Grell sighed as he looked pointedly at the small wrinkle—just so small, like all things Will, right beneath the starched collar and marring perfection. A button gleamed like the spectacles in the harsh light, pristine white. At least it wasn't gray. Then he hears the sentencing.

Oh! Ach! Grell spins with his arms close to him, and then drops down, his eyes wide and garish, triangle teeth bared but clenched. Supplication. Ha, what of that?

Hn. Will stands solidly, every point that muted color and narrowed expression. Pinched, just as his scythe would, pinched and penetrating. How suitable. Certainly one cannot be bored to death? Ha! Again. Shows what you know.

"You can't do this to me, Will! Please!" No such thing as debasement, not now. He is on his last legs—no more figuratively so than he is a Death God. "That color will be the death of me."

It doesn't occur to Grell that it is a paradox, considering he is already dead—was. All he can see is gray, gray, gray. It crushes his heart. Will opens his mouth to say something else, spectacles flashing abysmal results.

"For—for the love of…" Will throws his hands up uncharacteristically, scythe swerving almost wildly, but the spectacle of his face is hidden behind spectacles. A blinding brightness as the light bounces from the polished surface of the lethal gardening implement until William sets it back down, sharply rapping on the bright tile. "Must you be so melodramatic? The sheer disgrace."

But Will! But Will… Grell's triangle glasses slip down his triangle nose, his triangle teeth still visible as a fat, pearly droplet coalesces at the rim of his eye. His _funkelndes, gr__ünes Auge__, _like the eye of all Death Gods. It was green with horror, if such a thing could be. The red had all bled out into horror and then into gray, like a cascade of unstoppable death. Grell bit his lip, looking down at himself—kneeling, disgraced, as Will said. Rejected. The briny tear trickled down his face in a crooked path, glistening as it dropped down with a quiet plop on the tiled ground, vanishing away. Oh, the ignominy of his name! Grell, to be dealt the ultimate punishment, to be made…_no longer _grell_. _Unfathomable, unjustifiable, this.

"Excuse me, I'm returning these books." A huge trolley of cinematic records pushed between them, and then an appalling amount of black and gray. A stream of blackness trailed along.

…Undertaker? What was he doing here? Grell noticed an uncomfortable similarity between their bushy manes of hair, but for the color. How horrible.

When Grell took another look up, ready to continue his impassioned begging, he realized that Will was nowhere to be found.

"Hey!" That bastard.

* * *

><p>German phrase translations:<p>

funkelnde grüne Augen/funkelndes grünes Auge - sparkling green eyes/eye

grau - gray

grell - gaudy (also Grell's name, obviously)

Also to my reviewer, Koredemo: Ja, ich kann Deutsch lesen und schreiben (nicht so gut sprechen). Die Sätze klingen ziemlich richtig, weil ich zwanghaft Grammatik gelernt habe. XD


End file.
